A Little pieces of your love
by Kasperr
Summary: [Sequel UP, COMPLETE] Park Jimin sudah pergi dari hidupnya, namun saat Min Yoongi melihat Park Jimin lagi setelah 6 tahun, pemuda itu memperkenalkan Jungkook padanya... Warning! BL/AU/Min!top, Park!bottom/BTS/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

The Pieces of Your Love

Cast:

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook

Rated: T

Romance / Hurt, Comfort / Min!top, Park!bottom

.

.

 _Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka_

 _._

Enjoy

.

Min Yoongi memandang berkeliling, berdiri mengagumi setiap inchi perpaduan indah laut dan langit, membuat hamparan warna biru putih terpantul dari manik coklat matanya. tidak ada satupun pohon kelapa disana (hal yang pasti ada di gambaran anak-anak tentang pantai) namun, ada segerombolan burung warna putih beterbangan kesana kemari yang menambah aksesoris alam kota Busan.

Dia menarik ujung mantel panjangnya, menambah erat pelukan mantel itu ditubuhnya. Angin pantai bertiup membawa ujung syal merah kotak-kotak yang bertengger dibahunya beterbangan, sol sepatu pantofelnya tenggelam dalam pasir putih yang tersebar hampir disemua tempat. kulit wajahnya yang pucat berubah merah karna dingin, dan surai hitam jatuh menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya.

Seorang pria lain datang menghampiri Min yoongi, dengan jaket tebal warna biru tua dan sepatu boot bertali warna coklat. Dia berlari dengan susah payah diatas pasir, wajahnya tampak khawatir melihat Yoongi berdiri di pinggiran pantai hanya dengan sebuah kaus tipis, mantel dan syal.

"Sajangnim" katanya setelah sampai di belakang Yoongi

Pria pucat itu menjawab dengan tolehan kepalanya.

"tolong jangan membuat dirimu kedinginan. kau sedang tidak sehat" lanjutnya, dia sendiri sudah menggosok-gosok tangannya mencari kehangatan.

Yoongi tersenyum, namun matanya masih memandangi garis alam yang memisahkan laut dan langit di depannya. tangannya kemudian saling bertautan, menggenggam dinginnya udara pagi awal musim gugur itu dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"aku suka langit, Namjoon-ah. selalu.." kata Yoongi lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dia diam sebentar kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat sekali lagi "ayo pergi. acaranya akan segera dimulai kan?" Yoongi berbalik menatap Namjoon, pria tinggi dengan suara berat yang memposisikan dirinya sebagai asisten Min Yoongi sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, orang yang paling dipercayainya.

"satu jam lagi setelah sarapan" Namjoon meraih lengan Yoongi, menahannya agar tidak jatuh karna pasir pantai yang membuat langkah mereka berat, dan berjalan di belakang pria pucat itu setelah ia bisa mengontrol langkahnya.

mereka berjalan masuk kesebuah hotel bintang 5 di Busan yang bagian belakangnya menghadap ke pantai, -pantai yang baru saja dikunjungi Yoongi karna dia bisa melihat indahnya langit disana. Min Yoongi, seorang pemilik perusahaan makanan dan restoran (red: _Ji way Fud,_ mirip _Ji Way Pi_ ) yang terkenal seantero Korea selatan. Restoran, cafe dan berbagai toko makanan dibawah kendali tersebar di seluruh tanah Korea Selatan termasuk di Busan, dan Min Yoongi selaku presdir dan pendiri sedang menghadiri pameran makanan yang di adakan oleh cabang perusahaannya di Busan sebagai perkenalan resep baru oleh para koki.

perusahaan milik Min Yoongi itu didirikan lebih dari 8 tahun yang lalu dan mencapai puncak kejayaannya 2 tahun kemudian yang membuat seorang Min Yoongi terkenal sebagai dewanya makanan. sepak terjangnya dalam dunia bisnis dibantu oleh Namjoon sampai sekarang. Dan satu hal tentang Min Yoongi, pria yang memiliki kulit pucat itu hanya menyukai 5 hal di dunia ini; Langit, masak, musik, tidur, dan Jimin.

Yoongi selalu suka langit, sejak kecil. Ciptaan tuhan yang paling besar itu membuatnya selalu tenang ketika menatapnya. saat-saat yang berat baginya akan sedikit terlupakan hanya dengan mencari ruang terbuka dan mendongak, menatap birunya langit diatas sana. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika petir, hujan atau salju datang mengotori sang biru, dia akan tetap menyukainya. Yoongi pernah bercita-cita menjadi pilot sewaktu kecil supaya dia bisa berada diantara awan, menjelajahi luasnya langit dan menyelam dalam ketenangan. Namun Yoongi muda bukan orang dari keluarga kaya dan mengingat biaya sekolah pilot sangat mahal, dia mengurungkan niat untuk bicara pada ayahnya tentang itu

hal kedua yang Yoongi suka adalah memasak dan tentu saja hal ini yang membuatnya menjadi seorang Min Yoongi yang sekarang. dia suka jenis makanan manis dan kebanyakan produk perusahaannya adalah makanan manis; dessert, cake, dan berbagai kue. walaupun begitu, yang sudah berkembang pesat menjadi salah satu perusahaan makanan terbesar di Korea punya beberapa restoran dengan menu makanan lengkap. Selain memasak, Yoongi suka musik, hal yang selalu mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun dia pergi dan apapun yang dia lakukan, bahkan saat memasak. dia selalu punya waktu untuk mendengarkan musik di sela-sela waktu sibuk _ngantor_ , bahkan dia selalu menyempatkan diri membuat musiknya sendiri.

 _Ngantor,_ memasak, bahkan mendengarkan musik membuat waktunya yang banyak tersita oleh semua kesibukan itu, membuat Yoongi selalu tidak suka diganggu saat tidur. menurutnya, ada 2 waktu dimana manusia tidak boleh diganggu, saat makan dan tidur.

dan, Jimin…. ah, Park Jimin. Pria yang membuat Yoongi masih single sampai sekarang. oh, yeah. Min Yoongi menyukai pria, namun hanya satu pria dan itu Park Jimin. pria yang datang pada Yoongi dengan segala pesona; rambutnya yang dicat merah, mata sipitnya yang akan berbentuk garis lurus saat dia tertawa atau tersenyum, dan tentu saja senyum manis yang akan selalu merekah dari bibir plumnya. belum lagi kepribadiannya yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Yoongi membuat pria itu menarik.

Yoongi suka ketenangan, makanya dia suka memasak sendirian dengan musik klasik yang mengalun mengantarkan setiap gerakannya. Yoongi juga termasuk orang yang dingin dan berlidah tajam, dia tidak akan segan-segan berkomentar pedas tentang pekerjaan karyawan atau koki yang dianggapnya tidak memuaskan.

sedangkan Jimin adalah pria yang selalu ribut dengan suara melengking dan satoori, dia juga ceroboh tapi baik hati, _easy going_ dan ramah pada siapapun. Park Jimin menjadi hal yang sangat Min Yoongi sukai. dia menyukai Jimin hingga tak bisa bernafas, menyukai Jimin lebih dari semua hal yang ia sukai; lebih dari langit yang sudah dicintainya sejak kecil. Tulus, tanpa syarat dan tanpa batas waktu.

tapi Park Jimin sudah pergi. meninggalkan Min Yoongi.

6 tahun yang lalu Jimin datang ke kantor Yoongi dan disambut pelukan hangat penuh suka cita oleh kekasihnya itu. Jimin tersenyum, memberikannya ucapan selamat karena perusahaan sedang naik daun dan Min Yoongi sudah dianugrahi penghargaan untuk pengusaha makanan terbaik tahun itu.

Tak hanya itu, Jimin juga memberinya sebuah pernyataan untuk berpisah dan ciuman perpisahan yang panjang, setelah itu dia tak pernah menemukan park Jimin dimanapun.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Yoongi tak menahan kepergian kekasihnya, oh demi tuhan dia sudah melakukannya. dia menangis, memohon bahkan berlutut agar Jimin tidak pergi, namun pria manis itu tetap pergi dengan genangan kesedihan di sudut matanya. Park Jimin meninggalkan Min Yoongi dengan alasan yang sampai 6 tahun berlalupun tak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh Yoongi sendiri. _Yoongi sudah terkenal, perusahaannya sudah maju, Jimin tak ingin usahanya jatuh karna orang-orang mengetahui 'keanehan'nya bersama Jimin._

Yoongi memang ingin perusahaannya maju dan berkembang, membuatnya punya banyak uang dan bisa melakukan apapun, hingga dia mengusahakan segala hal agar hal itu terjadi. namun, semua itu karna dia punya banyak mimpi yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan uang, dan 9 dari 10 mimpinya adalah hal yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Park Jimin.

Namun pria yang begitu di cintainya itu telah pergi, hingga menguap sudah hasrat hidup dan bermimpi Min Yoongi. Dia menenggelamkan diri dalam segala kesibukannya, tak membiarkan satu haripun kosong, mengerjakan apa yang harus dikerjakannya dan mengabaikan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting termasuk kesehatannya, membuat tubuh Min Yoongi selalu tidak sehat dan beberapa kali collapse membuatnya harus terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Namun setelah sehat, dia kembali menyibukkan diri walaupun tanpa tujuan, tanpa arah, tidak peduli pada apapun.

dan semua itu karna Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Pameran makanan pagi itu bertema _Children Sweetness_ yang menyuguhkan berbagai macam makanan manis untuk anak-anak, di adakan di ballroom terbesar yang dimiki hotel itu. Berbagai kue dibentuk sedemikian rupa agar menarik dimata anak-anak, dan juga dibuat agar rasanya disukai namun tidak akan mengganggu kesehatan mereka. selain itu, ada puluhan cake mini warna-warni berjejer rapi di rak kaca pendek dan susu berbagai rasa beratur rapi diatas meja. dengan tema tersebut, perusahaan mengundang anak-anak beberapa sekolah TK untuk melihat keberhasilan resep-resep baru itu.

Yoongi menatap semua anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari minta diambilkan kue yang mereka inginkan tanpa minat. namun, dia cukup senang melihat hampir semua kue dan cake disana diminati para anak-anak, ini berarti proyeknya berhasil dan menu-menu tersebut akan segera ditambahkan kedalam daftar menu resmi mereka. Yoongi juga berencana mempromosikan ketua koki dan beberapa koki pembantu untuk naik jabatan.

melihat Yoongi senang adalah kepuasan lain untuk para koki dan staff cabang perusahaan . Mereka sudah gugup sejak pagi ketika mempersiapkan acara itu; menata dan mengatur sebaik mungkin tanpa kesalahan karna Yoongi adalah tipe pemimpin perfeksionis galak yang tidak akan ditemukan dimanapun di Korea.

Para staff dan koki saling melempar senyum senang melihat Yoongi mengangguk tipis, berbisik pada Namjoon di belakangnya dan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk. Yoongi memang hanya perlu memastikan proyek resep baru itu berhasil kemudian sisanya akan diurus oleh Namjoon.

asisten pribadi merangkap sekretaris Yoongi itu adalah orang yang _easy going_ jadi para staff dan koki lebih merasa nyaman berdiskusi dengan Namjoon dibanding dengan presdir mereka, tapi Yoongi tidak peduli, dia hanya perlu mengungkapkan pada Namjoon tentang komentarnya dan Namjoon akan menyampaikannya pada para staff dan koki.

Yoongi dengan setelan hitam dan dasi merahnya pergi dari ballroom, disambut dengan helaan nafas lega para staff dan koki. pria pucat itu memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur berharganya, jadi dia melangkah ke kamarnya di lantai 6, melepas jas dan dasinya, bersandar pada single-sofa warna coklat yang empuk dan menutup mata, membiarkan matahari musim gugur menimpa kulit pucatnya.

belum 5 menit Yoongi menutup mata, seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk. itu pasti Namjoon karna hanya dia yang diizinkan melakukan itu. Yoongi tipe orang yang tidak akan terbangun hanya dengan ketukan dipintu, jadi dia mengizinkan Namjoon masuk kekamar dan membangunkannya, dan yah hanya Namjoon juga yang tidak akan kena dampratan jika membangunkannya.

pria tinggi itu menatap Yoongi dengan gelisah dan bingung. dia menimbang-nimbang apakah harus membangunkan bosnya itu atau tidak. Yoongi yang belum jatuh dalam tidurnya merasakan Namjoon berjalan kesana kemari, gelisah dibelakang kursinya, jadi dia bersuara "apa?" tanpa membuka mata.

Namjoon tidak terlalu terkejut karna Yoongi ternyata masih belum tidur, dia berhenti mondar-mandir dan berdiri dibelakang sofa, menjentikkan kukunya sendiri dengan gelisah, "aku tidak tau harus mengatakan ini padamu atau tidak. tapi…"

Yoongi masih menutup matanya dan bersuara dengan malas, "tapi apa?"

"anu…..dibawah…."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat. dia baru sampai di Busan larut malam tadi dan dia harus bangun pagi padahal dia baru tertidur pukul 4 karna masih harus memeriksa beberapa berkas dan menandatangani beberapa persetujuan proyek. Yoongi benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

"bicara yang benar, Namjoon-ah" Yoongi menyeret suara lelahnya. jika Namjoon tidak mengatakan apapun dalam 5 detik, dia akan tertidur.

"aku melihat Park Jimin di bawah"

mata Yoongi sontak terbuka, rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja, lelah yang menghinggapi tubuhnya melayang pergi. seketika jantungnya berdetak cepat, darahnya berdesir, dan perutnya melilit sakit. oh, lihat apa yang bisa Park Jimin lakukan pada Yoongi bahkan setelah 6 tahun berpisah. Yoongi berbalik menatap Namjoon, "dimana?" katanya

"di pantai"

Yoongi dengan cepat memakai sepatunya dan melesat keluar dari kamar. ternyata tubuh Yoongi memang susah bohong, lelah yang katanya sudah pergi itu masih menggerogoti tubuhnya membuat Yoongi kehabisan nafas dan tenaga hanya untuk mencapai lift. setelah lift itu membawa Yoongi turun, dia mencoba berlari lagi (namun gagal, memaksanya untuk puas hanya dengan berjalan menyeret kakinya) dan menemukan apa yang Namjoon lihat.

Park Jimin berdiri di pinggir pantai dengan celana jeans dan kemeja putih lengan panjang serta mantel panjang sampai lutut.

Yoongi yakin itu Park Jimin. itu Jimin-nya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat perlahan, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. dia memang tidak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk menyapa Jimin, tapi dia hanya ingin bertemu Jimin dulu. sisanya nanti dipikirkan.

Jimin berdiri menghadap pantai dan tidak melihat Yoongi yang perlahan mendekatinya.

Yoongi menyadari warna merah yang selalu menghias surai halus itu berganti coklat gelap yang membuat kulitnya semakin cemerlang. Jimin tersenyum pada sesuatu dan Yoongi yakin itu masih senyum yang sama, mata yang berbentuk garis lurus itu masih sama.

tubuh Jimin sedikit berisi sekarang, berat badannya naik dan Yoongi tersenyum menyimpulkan Jimin hidup dengan baik selama ini. _Tanpanya._

"hati-hati, kau bisa terjatuh!" teriak Jimin, dan Yoongi menyadari Jimin sedang tersenyum melihat seorang anak kecil berlarian mengejar burung-burung yang akan terbang kekiri jika anak itu berlari ke kanan dan mereka akan terbang kekanan jika anak itu berlari ke kiri.

tubuh Yoongi terlalu lelah rupanya, memang dia banyak menghabiskan malamnya untuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kekurangan waktu tidur, lagi. lututnya bergetar dan dia hampir terjatuh jika Namjoon tidak muncul dan menahan tubuhnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi tersenyum, menatap punggung Jimin yang tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah lagi, "never better"

Namjoon memakaikan mantel dan syal pada Yoongi yang tadi tanpa sadar berlari hanya dengan kemeja putihnya, sedangkan angin musim gugur bertiup kencang di pantai. kemudian, Namjoon mundur beberapa langkah saat Yoongi maju kearah Jimin untuk memberikan Yoongi _space_ untuk privasi, tapi dia tak mau meninggalkan Yoongi yang kelelahan disana, jadi dia menunggu, mengamati 2 orang itu dari jauh.

sedangkan Yoongi yang sudah berada tepat dibelakang punggung Jimin menatap nanar sosok itu, "Park Jimin"

"ne?" Jimin menoleh dan terpaku melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

cukup lama mereka hanya bertatapan, tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Yoongi ingin sekali memeluk sosok itu. kerinduan yang tiap malam di tanggungnya dengan helaan nafas berat dan hasrat ingin melihat wajah Jimin yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun dia pergi menggelitik perutnya, namun hal itu menyakitkan ketika sebuah pertanyaan mengiang ditelinganya " _masih bolehkah Yoongi memeluknya?"_

sedangkan Jimin tangannya berkeringat di tengah angin yang bertiup dingin. dia mengamati wajah pucat Yoongi. selama ini dia hanya melihat wajah itu dari foto yang selalu dibawanya di dompet. melihatnya langsung seperti ini setelah banyak tahun berlalu membuatnya ingin merekam wajah itu lebih lama untuk dirinya sendiri. wajah Yoongi terlihat lebih tirus dan tubuh itu menjadi lebih kurus. mau tak mau tatapan sayang menguar dari mata Jimin.

"hiks. huwaaaaa" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan 2 pria itu. Jimin menoleh ke asal suara dan segera berlari kearah anak kecil yang sekarang terjatuh diatas pasir. dia memeluk anak kecil itu, membersihkan bagian depan pakaiannya dari pasir dan menghujani anak itu dengan beberapa ciuman yang membuat anak yang menangis itu sekarang tertawa geli.

Jimin membiarkan anak itu kembali berlarian sedangkan dia sendiri kembali berdiri disisi Yoongi dengan hati yang lebih mantap dari sebelumnya. dia masih memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu berlarian.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yoongi akhirnya

Jimin tertawa dan Yoongi merasa nafasnya tercekat. _tawa yang begitu dia rindukan itu masih sama_ ,

"bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya 'apa kabar?' untuk orang yang sudah lama tidak kau temui?"

"sedang apa kau disini?" ulang Yoongi, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tanpa intonasi.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng maklum menemukan Yoongi dengan ekspresi dingin yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, "aku menemani Jungkook ikut acara sekolahnya di hotel ini. pameran makanan untuk anak-anak, diselenggarakan oleh . kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi menatap anak kecil yang sedang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa disana, "dia Jungkook?"

"eoh...

…anakku"

Yoongi merasakan seseorang, atau sesuatu, meremas jantungnya. nafasnya tercekat, dia hampir tak bisa bernafas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, sakit. _Jimin punya anak. Jimin-nya menikah dan punya anak._

Yoongi tak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana sekarang. haruskah dia marah? Jimin meninggalkannya dengan alasan tidak jelas dan sekarang mengaku punya anak, sedangkan dirinya bahkan tak bisa melirik orang lain dan hanya merindukan Jimin sepanjang hidupnya. atau haruskah dia turut bahagia? _setidaknya Jimin bahagia, walau tanpa Yoongi disisinya._

"kau menikah?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Min Yoongi.

"oh, aku single parents"

"jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

"siapa ibunya?" haruskah Yoongi menanyakan itu? haruskah Yoongi menanyakan pertanyaan menyakitkan itu? bertanya tentang orang lain yang menggantikan Yoongi dihati Park Jimin.

sekali lagi, Jimin tertawa. pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoongi selalu mengundang tawanya, "bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan geli kemudian menjawab, "aku yang mengandungnya. apa itu membuat aku jadi ibunya? Tapi aku pria jadi aku juga ayahnya"

"Kau yang….?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya; bingung dan shock menanggapi jawaban ambigu Jimin. Bagaimana mungkin….

"Yah aku juga bingung waktu tau aku hamil, tapi begitulah kenyataanya" Jimin terlihat mengangkat tangannya ke udara, melambai pada Jungkook yang balas melambai padanya. jaket tebal yang pakai Jungkook terlihat begitu lucu ditubuh kecilnya, jangan lupa sepatu boot bertali yang pas di kaki mungil itu.

Jungkook kecil sedang melompat-lompat senang dengan tangan menggapai ke atas, seakan mencoba menangkap langit biru. walaupun dia tau tangannya tak akan mungkin bisa mencapai langit itu, namun Jungkook tetap melompat-lompat dengan riang gembira.

tanpa sadar, Yoongi tersenyum melihat tingkah anak itu. es yang biasa bersemayam di tubuh dan hati Yoongi meleleh melihat Jungkook. dan Yoongi mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jimin akan melelehkannya, bahkan anak itu.

"jadi, sedang apa kau disini?" Jimin kembali membawa pertanyaan yang tadi tak tejawab.

Yoongi masih mengamati Jongkook sambil menjawab, " itu punyaku"

"aah~" Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum Jimin pergi, perusahaan Yoongi bernama SUGA (red: _syuga_ ), itu adalah bahasa inggris yang di Hangeul-kan yang berarti gula. Jimin tak pernah tau Yoongi mengganti nama perusahaannya. memang, Jimin tak pernah lagi mencari tau apa-apa tentang Yoongi dan focus menjaga Jungkook.

"kenapa mengganti namanya?"

" .Food. aku merindukanmu dan lagipula sebagian besar resep utamanya adalah semua yang pernah kumasak untukmu."

Jimin terdiam. dia tidak tau harus merespon apa jawaban itu. Yoongi juga diam, dia tidak tau kenapa jawaban itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. dia melirik Jimin dengan ujung matanya, kemudian mengganti topik dengan segera.

"jadi, selama ini kau di Busan?"

"ya. ini kampung halamanku, kalau kau tidak tau"

"oh, benar.."

 _OH_ _BENAR SKALI, MIN YOONGI, JIMIN BERASAL DARI BUSAN_.

Yoongi merutuki kebodohannya. dia selalu mengeluhkan suara cempreng Jimin dan satoorinya, tapi tidak pernah berpikir Jimin berasal dari daerah yang membuatnya bicara satoori dan mencarinya disana. Yoongi memang suka tidur, tapi tak tau kalau ternyata otaknya tidur lebih lama dari dirinya.

yah, sebenarnya Jimin sudah memakai logat Seoul karna sudah tinggal di Seoul sejak kuliah tapi satoori-nya tetap akan muncul saat sedang mengomel atau marah-marah. andai saja Yoongi lebih cepat menyadari itu, mungkin dia akan menemukan Jimin lebih cepat dan Jimin tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain seperti ini. _Bagus Min Yoongi! Yoongi dan kebodohannya_.

"Jungkook umur berapa?" Yoongi mengamati lagi Jongkook yang sekarang sudah duduk bosan diatas pasir. seperti tau diperhatikan, Jungkook balas menatap Yoongi dan _nyengir_ padanya. menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang berbaris imut.

"6 tahun"

sudah bosan duduk disana, Jungkook berjalan malas kearah Jimin dan Yoongi. Dia memeluk kaki Jimin dan menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Yoongi. Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama berjongkok sejajar, Jimin memeluk Jongkook dan menciumnya dengan sayang, "ini Yoon ahjussi. dia ingin berkenalan denganmu. Yoon ahjussi ini yang punya semua kue tadi loh"

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang penuh kasih sayang itu, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, dan akhirnya mengulurkan tangan pada anak laki-laki di depannya, "halo" katanya

Jungkook menatap Jimin terlebih dahulu, mendapat anggukan ringan, dia mengabaikan uluran tangan dan memeluk leher Yoongi. Jimin hanya tertawa melihat Yoongi dengan canggung membalas pelukan anaknya. setelah Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, dia mundur 2 langkah kecil, berdiri tegap, dan melakukan bow sopan, "Jungkook imnida"

Yoongi tertawa keras melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook. dia membawa tangan besarnya dikepala Jongkook dan menyapu surai hitam anak itu. "aih kiyowo~"

Jungkook tau itu sebuah pujian, jadi dia menggelayut malu di tangan Jimin. membuat dua orang dewasa itu kembali tertawa.

"eomma.." panggil Jongkook pada Jimin, "aku ngantuk. ayo pulang"

"okey. kita pulang. go go"

"go go" Jongkook mengulang perkataan Jimin dengan lucu dan mulai berlari kearah pintu hotel, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi disana.

"aku pergi dulu. senang bertemu denganmu" kata Jimin

Yoongi kembali tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi itu. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Jimin setelah 6 tahun dan sekarang Jimin kembali mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jimin baru akan melangkah, namun ia ditarik Yoongi masuk dalam pelukannya. baiklah, biarkan Yoongi memeluk Jiminnya,

kali ini saja.

"Yoongi-ah"

"aku merindukamu"

tak ada kata lain. dia hanya ingin Jimin tau apa yang membuatnya begitu tersiksa 6 tahun ini. sedangkan Jimin tersenyum dibalik punggung Yoongi. dia membalas pelukan itu dengan belaian halus di punggung pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

walaupun Jimin yang pergi meninggalkan Yoongi, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya tidak bisa pergi. jantungnya masih berdetak kencang saat matanya bertemu manik coklat Yoongi, bahkan setelah 6 tahun. kupu-kupu dalam perutnya masih beterbangan saat Yoongi mengatakan bahwa adalah akronim dari nama mereka berdua, kekanakkan tapi _sweet_. darahnya berdesir saat Yoongi berkata bahwa pria itu merindukannya. dan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak saat Yoongi memeluk tubuhnya.

Park Jimin masih mencintai Yoongi-nya, dan dia merindukannya.

"eomma! ppali!" suara Jungkook membuat Yoongi dan Jimin saling melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jimin menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh dari matanya, kemudian tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu.

Jungkook yang melihat Jimin mulai bergerak dari tempatnya, berbalik dan kembali berlari. namun sayang, pasir membuat sepatunya terasa berat dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Yah! Min Jongkook, sudah kubilang hati-hati!" Jimin meneriaki Jungkook yang baru saja bangun dari jatuhnya, nyengir pada Jimin dan kembali berlari. "yatuhan. kenapa anak itu malah mirip denganku?" keluh Jimin.

Park Jimin pergi dari sana, menyusul anaknya yang kembali terjatuh di tangga, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menatap 2 orang itu dengan hati yang tak karuan. dia belum bisa bergerak dari sana, dia masih terus mematai Jimin hingga punggung pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Namjoon mendekati Yoongi, kalau saja bosnya itu butuh bantuan untuk berjalan -mengingat tubuh Yoongi yang kurus bisa saja terbang tertiup angin.

"dia sudah punya anak." bisik Yoongi pedih, Namjoon mendengarnya.

yah, Namjoon yang sudah lama ikut dengan Yoongi tentu saja tau kisah percintaan tragis atasannya itu. dia dulu juga cukup dekat dengan Jimin, walau tadi Jimin tidak menyapanya karna mungkin Namjoon berdiri terlalu jauh untuk dapat dikenali Jimin.

"Jimin ibunya ya? tadi kudengar dia dipanggil 'eomma'" Tanya Namjoon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi

"kau tidak kaget? pria bisa hamil"

"oh tidak, aku sudah pernah melihat hal seperti itu"

"benarkah?"

"tolong perhatikan juga bawahanmu ini, Sajangnim. Aku punya anak dari istri priaku" Jawab Namjoon dengan suara serak pura-pura merajuk. Tapi, jawaban itu malah membuat Yoongi tambah bersedih. Dia membayangkan Jimin-nya disentuh pria lain…

"namanya Min Jongkook ya?" Tanya Namjoon lagi. Yoonggi mengangguk, membuat Namjoon menggumamkan 'hmmm' panjang kemudian berkata, "ini perasaanku saja sih. kayaknya anak itu mirip denganmu, sajangnim"

Yoongi menyahutkan, "mwo?" dengan tidak bersemangat, bayangan Jimin di grepe-grepe pria lain masih melayang-layang di otaknya.

"kau tidak perhatikan ya? kulit pucatnya, mata coklatnya, rambutnya, wajahnya mirip denganmu. dan melihat tadi dia mencoba menggapai langit saat bermain, sepertinya dia juga suka langit. sepertimu. yah walaupun kelakuannya memang mirip Jimin"

"apa? ulangi lagi"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas. walaupun begitu, Namjoon tau dia tak harus mengulangi apa yang dikatakannya. Yoongi mendengarnya dan sekarang pria pucat itu terlihat sedang mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang terlewat oleh otak lambannya selama ini.

"umurnya 6 tahun" kata Yoongi tiba-tiba, "apa menurutmu Jimin meninggalkanku karna dia sedang hamil? Maksudku, dia khawatir orang-orang akan tau tentang hubungan kami, apalagi kalau mereka tau aku punya anak darinya. Benarkan?"

Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, dia yakin atasannya itu cukup pintar untuk memikirkan itu sendiri, Namjoon hanya menambahkan, "anak itu pakai marga Min. entah karna kebetulan pria lain itu juga bermarga Min atau….."

"atau Jungkook itu anakku…" Sambung Yoongi. Shock.

segala hal tentang kepergian Jimin yang ternyata selama ini berbentuk kepingan kecil puzzle kemudian saling menyatu dan melengkapi di otaknya. air mata perlahan menggenang di sudut matanya. kakinya kembali gemetar, dia bertumpu pada Namjoon di sampingnya, "cari dia, Namjoon-ah. bawa kembali Park Jimin padaku. kumohon. bawakan aku Jimin dan anak laki-lakiku"

.fin.

Review?


	2. Sequel -Comeback to Me

**Comeback to Me**

[A Little Piece of Your Love sequel]

Cast:

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook

Rated: T

Romance / Hurt, Comfort / Min!top, Park!bottom

.

.

 _Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka_

 _._

Enjoy

* * *

"eomma, Hoseok _-hyung_ mengambil _Bunny_..

Eomma…

EOMMA!"

Jimin mengerjap kaget dari lamunannya, dia mengedarkan pandangan dan langsung menemukan Jungkook sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya marah sambil ber _kacak_ pinggang, sedangkan Hoseok –anak tetangga, teman bermain Jungkook- sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan _Bunny_ , sebuah boneka kelinci yang ukurannya lebih besar dari pada tubuh kecilnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Jimin yang sedang melipat pakaian tersenyum melihat anak tunggalnya, "berbagilah sayang, Hoseok _hyung_ juga ingin bermain."

"ish, bukan begitu, eomma.. Hoseok _hyung_ sudah kukasih _Sunny_ tapi dia tetap mengambil _Bunny_. Kan kasihan _Sunny_ ditelantarkan, nanti _Sunny_ sedih karna tidak punya teman. Aku tidak suka Hoseok- _hyung_ pilih kasih begitu"

Jimin menahan tawa melihat Jungkook merengut seraya menatap jengkel Hoseok yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Jimin memasang _mode_ pura-pura berpikir, "bagaimana kalau Kookie yang menemani _Sunny_ main? Supaya dia tidak sedih lagi"

"tapi aku suka _Bunny_ karna dia kelinci"

" _Sunny_ juga kelinci, Kookie.." Jimin mengingatkan

"eh?" Jungkook segera melempar pandangannya pada boneka kelinci yang tergeletak di atas karpet, diabaikan. boneka itu persis sama dengan _Bunny_ , bedanya hanyalah _Bunny_ memakai pita biru dilehernya dan _Sunny_ memakai pita merah dikepalanya. Menyadari itu, Jungkook membuang wajah cemberutnya dan memekik senang. Dia berlari kearah _Sunny_ dan segera menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan hangat bulu boneka itu sambil sesekali berteriak kagum pada dirinya sendiri, "wah, eomma benar. _Sunny_ itu kelinci. Hahaha" dan juga "Hoseok hyung lihat, _Sunny_ dan _Bunny_ kembar. hahaha"

Jimin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan anaknya. Boneka kembar itu sudah menjadi teman main Jungkook sejak 2 minggu yang lalu dan dia masih tidak sadar bahwa 2 boneka itu mirip satu sama lain.

 _Dasar otak lamban, seperti seseorang_.

Jimin kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya. Masih ada setumpuk pakaian untuk dilipat dan dirapikan tapi Jimin malah sempat-sempatnya melamun. Memang, sejak pertemuannya dengan Min Yoongi kemarin, Jimin sering menghabiskan harinya untuk melamun. Dia memikirkan Yoongi yang tidak pernah berubah sejak 6 tahun mereka berpisah, _namja_ itu masih sama; dingin dan hangat sekaligus dalam satu tubuh, Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum memikirkannya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir jauh-jauh Min Yoongi dari pikirannya. Jimin masih banyak kerjaan; setelah pakaian yang setumpuk ini, masih ada piring sisa makan malam yang harus dicuci, juga bahan ajar yang harus disiapkan untuknya mengajar besok.

Hampir setengah jam Jimin berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaiannya, membiarkan Jungkook memarahi Hoseok (lagi) karna tidak memberi _Bunny_ makan yang benar ("kenapa Hoseok hyung memberi _Bunny_ wortel? _Bunny_ itu suka kue"), dan saat itu bel apartemen berbunyi. Jimin mengantar tumpukan pakaian yang sudah terlipat rapi kedalam kamar sebelum membukakan pintu.

Namjoon

Jimin terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati Namjoon di depan pintu apartemen mereka, dengan cengiran bodoh khas-nya dan sebuah tas karton warna coklat dalam pegangannya.

"yatuhan, Monny hyung" Jimin segera memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Namjoon yang disambut kekehan geli.

"tolong jangan panggil aku begitu lagi, Jim. Aku sudah cukup tua" ujar Namjoon masih tertawa mengenang masa lalu. Jimin memang sering memanggilnya _Monny_ karna Namjoon dulu tergila-gila pada musik _Rap_ dan meminta semua orang memanggilnya RapMonster.

Jimin ikut tertawa sambil membiarkan Namjoon masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namjoon bersikeras tidak mau duduk di ruang tamu, jadi Jimin mengajaknya ke dapur, duduk diruang makan, sedangkan Jimin melangkah ke _benches_ membuatkan Namjoon kopi. Tas karton tadi berisi beberapa _short-cake_ yang langsung diserbu Jungkook dan Hoseok setelah mereka berkenalan

"apa kabar Jim?"

"aku baik, kalau itu yang ingin kau dengar" Jimin membawakan secangkir kopi untuk Namjoon dan segelas air putih untuk dirinya sendiri, "bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Kabarmu baik? Jinnie hyung bagaimana?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku selalu menjaga tubuhku tetap fit supaya bisa menjaga Yoongi, anak itu benar-benar susah menjaga kesehatannya" Jimin berdehem salah tingkah seraya meneguk air putih, "dan yaah, Jinnie baik. Kami menikah, kau tau"

" _heol. Jinjja?_ "

Namjoon terkekeh melihat respon Jimin yang berlebihan, harusnya dia sudah tau Namjoon pasti akan menikahi kekasihnya, Seokjin. Tapi Namjoon tetap mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopinya. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada suara cempreng Jungkook yang sedang menertawakan Hoseok yang kini sedang menari dengan sangat payah meniru tarian sebuah boygrup yang sedang tampil di tv.

"dari mana kau tau rumahku, hyung?"

"hei ayolah. Busan itu kecil" Namjoon menjentikkan kuku jari tengahnya, membuat Jimin memutar bola mata malas bercampur geli, "aku punya banyak, kau tau, 'jaringan' untuk mencari tau hal-hal seperti ini"

"cih. Kenapa juga kau mencariku?"

"jangan pura-pura bodoh, Jim. Kau tau untuk siapa aku bekerja" Jimin kembali berdehem dan meneguk air putihnya sampai habis, "dia menyuruhku membawamu padanya. Kau dan anak laki-lakinya, Min Jungkook"

Tersedak, Jimin dengan segera melempar pandangannya pada Jungkook. Anak itu kini sedang berbaring pada _Sunny_ dengan Hoseok yang kelelahan dalam pelukannya, "J-Jungkook bukan anaknya" seru Jimin dengan kurang yakin.

Namjoon menghela nafas berat, kemudian menyeruput kopinya sedikit "bohongmu kali ini benar-benar payah, Jim. Dilihat dari sudut manapun anak itu mirip sekali Yoongi –dia Min Yoongi dalam versi anak kecil _._ Kalau Yoongi bukan ayahnya, lalu siapa lagi? Ini tujuanku datang kemari, Yoongi ingin kau kembali"

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, hatinya tidak tenang bercampur kesal dan sedikit harapan "dia menyuruhmu mengatakan itu padaku? Dia mau KAU yang mengatakan itu?"

"jangan berprasangka buruk, Jim" Namjoon menggeleng lemah mengingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum datang kesini "dia sering tidak sehat. aku memaksanya untuk tetap dihotel dan beristirahat. Kau tau betapa keras kepalanya Yoongi itu, jadi aku terpaksa meminta kunci lain pada staff hotel dan mengunci pintu kamar Yoongi dari luar"

Jimin mematai sebuah kartu yang diyakininya adalah kunci pintu hotel ditangan Namjoon, dia menghembuskan nafas berat, "kau tau alasan aku pergi, Hyung –"

"kembalilah" potong Namjoon, "dunia tidak sekejam dulu. Mereka mulai menerima hubungan semacam ini sekarang. Kau tau bagaimana tersiksanya Yoongi setelah kau pergi?"

"dan kau lihat bagaimana suksesnya Min Yoongi setelah aku pergi?"

"demi tuhan, Park Jimin, jangan ikut-ikutan keras kepala" suara Namjoon meninggi, dia memijit pelipisnya, "dia terlihat baik dari luar, tapi cobalah tengok ke dalam. Dia hancur Jim. aku bahkan sudah bosan menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja terlalu keras untuk melupakanmu, aku sudah bosan menerima panggilan dari rumah sakit sebulan sekali hanya untuk mendengar bahwa Yoongi _colaps_ lagi, dan aku sudah terlalu jengah melihatnya menangisimu, Jim. Jangan egois, kembalilah"

Jimin terperangah mendengar itu, dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi akhirnya menutupnya kembali dan membuang pandangan pada pot bunga dekat kulkas.

"dengar Jimin, aku tau kalian masih saling mencintai. Dan walaupun yang kau khawatirkan tetap terjadi, kau tau perusahaan kami sudah cukup kuat untuk jatuh begitu saja hanya karna hubungan kalian. Sekali lagi jangan egois, Jim, pikirkan perasaan Yoongi, juga perasaanmu sendiri. Pikirkan juga Jungkook, dia bahkan tidak tau siapa ayahnya" Namjoon menatap Jungkook lagi, kedua anak kecil itu sudah tertidur di depan tv dengan saling berpelukan,

"kembalilah"

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namjoon benar, Jimin masih mencintai Yoongi-nya, dan dari pelukan yang diterimanya kemarin, dia tau Yoongi juga masih menunggunya. Namun, dia sudah pergi selama 6 tahun, dan tidak mungkin kembali hanya karna mereka bertemu lagi. Selama 6 tahun Jimin membangun hidupnya di Busan; dia sekarang seorang dosen musik di salah satu universitas, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Dan Jungkook juga punya dunianya sendiri disini, sehingga sulit membawanya pada dunia baru yang tidak dikenalnya. Semua hal itu membuatnya dilema

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "aku… tidak tau, Hyung"

"kami seharusnya pulang hari ini" kata Namjoon, dia menghela nafas berat kemudian mulai bergerak mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi, "tapi karna Yoongi menginginkanmu, kami akan menunda keberangkatan sampai lusa. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, kalau kau tidak kembali, aku yakin kau akan mendengar berita kematian Yoongi sebulan kemu–"

Jimin melebarkan matanya "Hyung, bicara apa kau ini"

Namjoon tertawa, "dia melewatkan 6 tahun tanpamu dengan keluar masuk rumah sakit, Jim, tidak ada yang tau kalau bulan depan ternyata bulan terak–"

"demi tuhan, Hyung, kau ini"

Kali ini Namjoon terbahak, sangat keras hingga membuat Hoseok menggeliat tidak senang karna terganggu (Jungkook bergerak menepuk-nepuk bahunya supaya tidak terbangun) "ayolah Jim, aku juga punya keluarga yang harus kuurus dan aku malah sibuk mengurusi kehidupan cinta kalian." Namjoon menyodorkan kartu namanya pada Jimin, "Ingat, kami pergi lusa. Pikirkan baik-baik, telpon aku kalau kau ingin menyampaikan jawabanmu. Kau tau Yoongi akan sangat menanti jawaban _iya_ darimu."

Jimin diam saja, tapi dia tetap mengambil kartu nama Namjoon, menyelipkannya di bawah vas bunga di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu"

"akan kuantar"

"dengan senang hati"

Jimin mengantar Namjoon hingga ke halaman depan gedung apartemennya. Namjoon mengelus bahunya sekali, berbisik untuk meyakinkan Jimin kemudian masuk kedalam audi hitamnya yang langsung pergi dari sana..

.

Di sebrang jalan, dua orang pria mengamati Jimin dari dalam mobil mereka. Jimin sudah masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya saat salah seorang dari dua pria itu memasang rokoknya,

"menurutmu dia kenal Min Yoongi?"

Temannya yang duduk di belakang kemudi menggaruk beanie-nya, "sepertinya begitu, Kim Namjoon mendatanginya berarti dia cukup penting untuk Min Yoongi"

"apa dia bisa jadi umpan yang bagus?"

"bisa saja," jawab si pengemudi, "aku mengawasinya kemarin, mereka berpelukan di pantai. Sepertinya cukup kuat untuk dijadikan umpan. Bos akan senang"

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, _nae sarangdeul_ …

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk readers yang minta sequel ALPOYL. Sequelnya twoshot yaa. Saya rencana mau buat oneshot sih, tapi saya lagi dalam masa krisis (?)  
saya mengalami _writer block_ , you know, itu semacam penyakit para _penulis_ ketika mereka tiba-tiba gak pengen ngelanjutin _tulisan_ mereka dan malah berniat membuat _tulisan_ baru. Penyebabnya (untuk saya) mungkin stress, karna akhir-akhir ini saya lagi banyak pikiran, cepet sakit kepala dan akhirnya jadi banyak tidur. Yaampun jadi curhat. Haha.

Dan penyakit ini berbahaya, buat _reader_ , hehe, karna TTAI baru chapter 4 dan TR baru chap 3 dan kemungkinan _theend_ -nya masih lama. Saya akan mencoba kembali fokus pada dua fic itu tapi mungkin saya jadi lama update. Maaf ya.

Dan soal CTM (bukan obat) ini, saya mengambil ide dari seorang Malaysian reader dengan nama **ParkJimin4Ever** yang me-review ALPOYL. Walaupun saya ga ngerti-ngerti amat maksudnya "rumah Yoongi kat Busan" itu apa, hehe, tapi saya tertarik dengan idenya (sebenernya itu karna saya gapunya ide sequelnya bakal jadi gimana) dan jadilah _Comeback To Me._

JHope y'guys like it. Enjoy my another work, baes :*

thank you for reading, reviewing, faving and even following this Fic. you guys always be my happiness. la la la la la la la la la la _happiness_...

Ah, ada yang mau invite saya di BBM? **5E1103ED**  
tapi itu bukan personal BBM. Saya memakai konsep _Hantu_ dan saya bersikeras tidak membawa real life di dalam dunia kita ini, hanya yaah siapa tau aja reader sekalian pengen dekat sama saya. Hahaha. let's be friend.  
atau reader- _deul_ pada pake apk? Kayaknya PM-PM-an disitu asik deh. Kayaknya sih. Tapi ada yang tau kenapa PM di pc gabisa masuk di PM apk?

Yaudahlah.. bye~

 _Deep Bow, Red Casper_


	3. Sequel - Comeback to Me, last chap

**Comeback to Me**

[A Little Piece of Your Love sequel]

Cast:

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

[BTS members]

Rated: T

Romance / Hurt, Comfort / Min!top, Park!bottom

.

.

 _Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka_

 _._

Enjoy

.

Park Jimin mendorong dengan keras pintu depan apartemennya hingga membentur dinding dengan bunyi menakutkan. Dia berlari tanpa melepas sepatu ke arah ruang makan, meraih kartu nama yang terselip dibawah vas bunga.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan dial pada nomor yang tertera di kartu nama warna abu-abu itu. Jimin menunggu tiga kali bunyi _tuut_ lalu seseorang dengan suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya menyahut.

"halo.."

"Namjoon hyung, ini aku" Jimin mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di tempatnya, "a-apa Jungkook bersamamu?"

Diseberang sana, Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, menyuruh pelayan di restoran hotel untuk meninggalkannya dulu dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, "Jimin? Tidak, aku tidak bersamanya–"

"Min Yoongi?"

Suara Jimin terdengar gemetar dan tidak tenang membuat kerutan di kening Namjoon makin bertambah, dia mengerling Yoongi yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya, "Yoongi sedang makan" jawabnya asal.

"apa Jungkook bersamanya?"

"tidak Jim, Yoongi bersamaku"

Helaan nafas berat di sebrang line membuat Namjoon akhirnya duduk tegak, dia meraih ponsel lain dari dalam tas kerjanya di atas meja, mulai merasa ada yang aneh "ada apa Jim?"

"itu Jimin?" Yoongi sudah duduk di depan Namjoon, menatapnya penasaran. Namjoon mengangguk dan memberi tanda dengan tangannya bahwa Jimin sedang bicara.

"aku menjemput Jungkook setelah mengajar" kata Jimin dengan suara masih gemetar, kakinya juga. Jadi dia berjongkok seraya memeluk kakinya, "tapi dia tidak ada di sekolahnya. Dia tidak pulang dengan Hoseok, tidak juga dengan Yugyeom. Aku juga sudah menelpon sepupuku tapi Jungkook tidak bersama mereka. guru disekolahnya bilang dia pergi dengan pria dimobil, jadi kupikir dia bersamamu.."

Suara Jimin semakin pelan di akhir kalimatnya, dan sejurus kemudian air mata sudah menggenangi matanya.

"kau dimana?" itu suara Min Yoongi, dia terdengar panik. Ternyata Namjoon sudah mengoper ponselnya pada Yoongi dan mereka berlari meninggalkan restoran menuju tempat parkir di basement.

"aku di rumah," Jimin menjawab dengan suara tertahan, dia menangis, "aku takut skali, Jungkook tidak ada dimana-mana.."

"tunggu disitu, aku akan menjemputmu" kata Yoongi seraya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam sana dengan Namjoon duduk di balik kemudi; tangan kanan memegang setir dan tangan kiri memegang ponsel, mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Mereka sampai ke apartemen Jimin 15 menit kemudian, pria itu langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Yoongi ketika dia membuka pintu. Dia meracau tidak jelas dalam tangisannya.

"tenanglah, Jim –"

" –bagaimana aku bisa tenang Min Yoongi, anakku hilang"

Yoongi mencoba menenangkan Jimin dalam pelukannya, menyapu punggung namja itu seraya berbisik dengan lembut di telinganya, "aku tau sayang –aku tau. Dia akan baik-baik saja. aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh anak kita"

"oh, Min Yoongi.." Jimin membiarkan Yoongi membelai rambutnya sembari membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan lain ditelinganya. Dia begitu merindukan pria ini, merindukan bagaimana hangat pelukan dan sentuhannya. Dia begitu lega ketika menyadari bahwa egonya kalah dan membiarkan dirinya menerima dekapan itu. Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang dalam situasi genting seperti ini, mungkin Jimin tidak akan memberikan Yoongi melepaskannya sekarang.

"Min sajang.." Namjoon menatap mereka dengan cemas, dia masih mempertahankan ponsel ditelinga kirinya, "seseorang menelpon, Jungkook bersamanya"

Jimin dan Yoongi tersigap, mereka saling berpegangan tangan, "berapa?" kata Yoongi langsung, "berikan berapapun yang dia minta asal anakku baik-baik saja"

Namjoon menggeleng dengan ponsel masih setia ditelinganya, "bukan uang. Dia menginginkan dirimu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu jika tidak ingin Jungkook kenapa-kenapa"

Yoongi terdiam, pandangannya menerawang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan Namjoon memutuskan panggilan telpon, kemudian menelpon nomor lain, "kita ke mobil saja" katanya sambil menunggu seseorang disana menerima panggilannya. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari sana, Namjoon sudah tersambung dengan seseorang yang dari tadi di hubunginya.

"aku meminta seseorang untuk mencari posisi orang yang menelpon kita, " kata Namjoon setengah berlari. Dia bicara pada ponsel juga pada Yoongi, "mereka menelpon dari sebuah _laundry_. Orang-orang kita akan lebih dulu kesana."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, berpikir. Sejak kapan dirinya berurusan dengan seseorang dari sebuah _laund_ –ah. Yoongi merutuki otaknya lagi untuk kesekian kali. Dia menghentikan langkah, menahan lengan Jimin, "jangan.."

"apa?" Namjoon juga menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Yoongi dengan bingung.

"aku yang akan kesana,"

"tapi itu berbahaya, sajangnim. Aku tidak setuju"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, menatap kedua pria itu dengan frustasi, "ayolah, kalian mau mencari Jungkook atau tidak?"

Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lelah, "aku yang akan menjemputnya sayang. Kau tunggu disini, kau juga Kim Namjoon"

Namjoon baru akan membantah, mulutnya terbuka, jelas-jelas tidak setuju dengan keputusan atasannya. Tapi Yoongi sudah mengangkat tangan, menghentikan Namjoon untuk apapun yang ingin dia katakan, "aku akan kesana sendirian." Katanya final, tak ingin dibantah.

Namjoon menghela nafas berat, mengatakan sesuatu tentang _batalkan_ di telpon dengan sangat terpaksa kemudian memutuskan panggilan.

"aku ingin ikut" Jimin mencengkram lengan Yoongi dengan kuat ketika pria itu baru akan melangkah.

Yoongi tersenyum, menatap Jimin dengan sayang, "aku akan membawa anak kita. Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tunggu disini, ini urusanku"

"tapi, Min Yoongi…"

"cintaku…" Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dengan dua telapak tangan, menatap kedalam matanya yang berkilat. Sedetik kemudian dia membawa Jimin dalam sebuah ciuman singkat yang memabukkan. Jimin menutup mata, merasakan beribu kerinduan berputar mengelilinginya, membuatnya pening.

"kurasa itu cukup untuk menambah tenagaku"

Jimin membuka matanya dan langsung merona mendapati yoongi sedang tersenyum padanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia merasakan hal seperti ini bersama pria itu.

Dan setelah pria itu berlari menuju parkiran di basement, Jimin mengerling Namjoon yang sudah bersandar di dinding sambil memalingkan pandangan, "tiba-tiba aku ingin pulang, aku merindukan Jinnie"

"maaf" Jimin tersenyum tidak enak hati, "Jungkook akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk dengan yakin, "pasti.."

.

.

.

Min Yoongi menemukan tempat yang dicarinya dengan mudah, dia hanya melihat alamat yang diberikan Namjoon satu kali dan langsung meluncur pergi. Tempat itu berada di sekitar perumahan yang cukup ramai, walaupun begitu _laundry_ itu tertutup, pintu besinya digembok.

Yoongi menatap sekeliling, berjalan ke arah bagian kiri bangunan. Dia tau akan menemukan sebuat pintu kecil disana, dan memang benar. Pintu itu terbuat dari alumunium bergambar macan. Dia mendorong pintu dengan pelan namun tetap menimbulkan bunyi kelontang yang ribut sekali saat benda itu menabrak dinding.

2 orang pria berotot terlihat keluar dari sebuah ruangan, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"mana Kim Jungkook?" kata Yoongi sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya, bertanya dengan cuek tapi penuh penekanan.

"di dalam" kata salah seorang dari 2 pria berotot itu, dia memakai beanie hitam andalannya.

Yoongi melewati 2 pria itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia tidak langsung menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, jadi dia duduk di sofa merah tua disana, "woy Kim Jungkook, keluar" teriaknya.

"sstt.. apa-apaan sih kau ini?"

Seorang pria keluar dari ruangan lain disana, dia menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan dibelakangnya kemudian duduk di depan Yoongi sambil memangku kaki. Pria itu berotot, punya mata yang kecil dan suara cempreng yang tidak cocok dengan tampilan fisiknya.

"jadi, kenapa harus main culik-culikan?" tanya Yoongi dingin mengundang tawa dari lawan bicaranya. Tawa cempreng seperti anak kecil.

"aku benar-benar tidak tau. Anak buahku yang melakukannya, mereka hanya terlalu menyayangiku. Tidak pakai polisi kan?"

"dasar bodoh, Namjoon hampir membuat selusin bodyguardku kesini"

Pria itu, Kim Jungkook, tertawa lagi. Pertemuan dan pembicaraan ini begitu menggelikan baginya, "aku selalu tidak suka Kim Namjoon, kalau kau tidak tau"

"aku tau. Dia memang sedikit menyebalkan, terlalu lurus dan banyak peraturan –semua hal yang bukan gayamu. tapi dia baik dan selalu dapat diandalkan –Kau tidak menyediakan aku minuman?" Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan itu, tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya ada sofa dan setumpuk selimut kotor di sudut. Sedangkan Kim Jungkook melangkah kedapur dan mengambilkan sekaleng soda untuk Yoongi.

"apapun tentang Kim Namjoon, aku tidak peduli" kata Jungkook lagi, dia kembali duduk di sofa, "kalau anak buahku tidak bertindak, kau juga tidak akan datang kesini –yah walaupun aku memang agak kurang setuju dengan ide penculikan. bagaimana dengan kontrak kita? Aku sudah lama tidak menerima orderan, kau tau, pendapatanku berkurang dan aku punya 2 orang lain yang harus diberi makan"

Yoongi menegak sodanya, merasakan sensasi menyakitkan di tenggorokan, "kau bisa datang ke perusahaan cabang di sini dan bicara dengan manejernya –"

" –kau tau aku tidak suka mereka." potong Kim Jungkook sembari melambaikan tangan keudara dengan tidak sabar, "sok sibuk dan banyak alasan. Aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu tapi Kim Namjoon selalu bilang kau tidak punya waktu, lalu kau datang ke Busan dan sama skali tidak memberiku kabar. Untung saja aku melihat iklan perusahaanmu di TV"

Yoongi tertawa melihat rengutan kesal diwajah sangar Kim Jungkook, walaupun begitu dia tidak takut. Kim Jungkook adalah preman _insaf_ yang membawanya ke rumah sakit 2 tahun lalu, saat Yoongi pingsan di trotoar. Min Yoongi tidak memiliki seorangpun saat itu, Namjoon sedang ada rapat di Jepang menggantikannya dan Park Jimin –oh, dia sudah pergi. Kim Jungkook yang menemaninya, mengurus keperluannya sampai Namjoon datang keesokan harinya. Kim Jungkook menjaganya padahal dirinya orang asing, tersenyum dengan mata kecilnya dan merawatnya dengan tulus tanpa pamrih –hal yang tidak pernah disangka Yoongi hanya dengan melihat fisik luarnya; uh, Kim Jungkook punya badan berotot dan tato hampir di sepanjang lengan kiri dan punggungnya.

Kim Jungkook mengatakan akan pindah ke Busan dan memulai hidup baru; membuka toko _laundry_ bersama 2 anak buahnya. Dan Min Yoongi membantu dengan menyuruhnya menandatangani kontrak bahwa _laundry_ Kim Jungkook yang akan mencuci semua macam cucian _kain_ dari restoran dan hotel Min Yoongi di Busan, sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan sebuah awal dari persahabatan.

"aku lupa," kata Yoongi, menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa, "dan aku juga lelah sepanjang hari. Apa mereka menghentikan orderanmu?"

"begitulah. Aku hanya menerima orderan dari warga, itupun sedikit sekali yang mau –mungkin mereka masih takut padaku"

Yoongi mengangguk, "aku akan mengurusnya" kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya, menelpon direktur perusahaan cabang dan mengatur kembali kontraknya dengan Kim Jungkook, dia sempat marah-marah karna mereka memutuskan kontrak tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kim Jungkook tertawa saat Min Yoongi mengancam akan mengganti direktur dengan suara dinginnya.

"kau tidak cocok dengan image pengancam" kata Kim Jungkook saat Yoongi memutuskan panggilan telpon.

"tapi selalu berhasil pada mereka"

Kim Jungkook tertawa lagi.

"jadi, mana anakku?"

"anakmu?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, dia memang tidak tau tentang Park Jimin, "aku tidak tau kau punya anak"

"aku juga"

Jungkook membawa Yoongi ke ruangan tempatnya keluar dari, disana ada setumpuk selimut bersih warna putih dan seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah TK tertidur dengan posisi telungkup, wajahnya terlihat damai sekali. Yoongi tersenyum melihat anak itu.

"pantas saja aku merasa wajahnya familiar –dia mirip denganmu ternyata" bisik Jungkook membuat senyum Yoongi makin lebar.

Dia bergerak berjongkok di samping selimut-selimut itu dan menyapu surai hitam anaknya, "hei, Min Jungkook" katanya lembut, mencoba membangunkannya.

"apa-apaan itu? Namanya sama dengan namaku." Kim Jungkook tertawa keras yang akhirnya membuat Jungkook kecil meggeliat di tempatnya dan terbangun. Dia duduk , masih di atas selimut dan menatap 2 pria dewasa disana dengan bingung.

"uwah, Yoon ahjussi" pekiknya saat melihat Yoongi, anak itu langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"dia memanggilmu _ahjussi_?"

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas berat dan tertawa canggung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Mereka keluar dari toko dengan Jungkook kecil dalam pelukan Min Yoongi dan Jungkook besar berjalan dibelakangnya.

"sampai nanti, Jungkook ahjussi, Jungkook senang makan eskrim dengan Jungkook ahjussi" kata Jungkook saat Yoongi mendudukkannya di jok depan mobil, setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Jungkook terdiam dan bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian dia memekik senang, "uwaah, nama kita samaaa. hahaha"

Dua pria dewasa itu hanya bisa ikut tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala. Setelah Jungkook besar melambai pada Jungkook kecil, Yoongi menutup pintu mobil dan memeluk sahabatnya, "aku pergi"

"hati-hati"

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian berlari kesisi lain mobilnya. Dia belum sempat masuk kesana saat sebuah rencana terlintas dibenaknya membuat Yoongi kembali berlari ke samping Jungkook, "pukul aku"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung, "untuk apa?"

"pukul saja"

.

.

.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan suara anak kecil yang begitu dikenalnya. Dia berlari memeluk Jungkook saat anak itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah gontai, masih mengantuk. Namjoon mengikutinya dari belakang.

"yatuhan Kookie. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, hm?"

"jangan beritau dia macam-macam, Jim. Dia tidak tau apa-apa" Jimin mendongak, mendapati Yoongi tersenyum padanya di belakang Jungkook. Jimin melepaskan anaknya dan memeluk Yoongi.

"aw.." Jimin segera melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar rintihan itu keluar dari bibir Min Yoongi, "kau kenapa?"

Yoongi tersenyum lelah melihat wajah cemas Jimin, "aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Hanya dipukuli sedikit. Tidak masalah"

"yatuhan. aku akan –"

Yoongi memotong perkataan Namjoon dengan tatapan –jangan-melakukan-apapun-biar-Jimin-saja- membuat sang asisten pribadi mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum geli.

"aku mengantuk, eomma" suara Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian Jimin, dia baru akan meraih anaknya saat Namjoon sudah lebih dulu menggendong anak laki-laki itu.

"aku akan menidurkannya, aku cukup ahli" setelah itu, Namjoon membawa Jungkook ke kamar, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi di ruang depan.

"kesini" Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi ke kamarnya, meyuruhnya duduk di kasur sedangkan dirinya mengambil baskom air dingin dan handuk serta kotak obat, "dimana?"

"apanya?" Yoongi menatap Jimin, _pura-pura_ bingung.

"kau dipukul dimana?"

"oh" Yoongi meraba perutnya sendiri dan merutuki Kim Jungkook dalam hati. Dia hanya meminta dipukul sedikit tapi pria kelebihan tenaga itu malah memukulnya kuat-kuat membuatnya sempat terduduk diaspal.

"buka bajumu"

Yoongi bersusah payah menahan senyumnya, dia mengangkat tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja, dan merengek berlebihan saat Jimin membantunya melepaskan kemeja itu, membuat kulit putih bagian depan tubuh Yoongi terkspos dengan sangat jelas. Dan karna kulit putih itu juga, lebam keunguan di perut kirinya juga terlihat dengan jelas.

"aw, sakit, Park Jimin" pekik Yoongi saat Jimin dengan sengaja menekan handuk dingin di lebam itu.

"cengeng" cibir Jimin, walaupun begitu dia tersenyum. mereka terdiam sebentar saat Jimin berbisik dengan lirih "terima kasih."

"untuk?"

"membahayakan dirimu untuk Jungkookie"

Yoongi tertawa, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karna membiarkan Namjoon dan Jimin mengira bahwa adegan perkelahian itu benar-benar terjadi "dia anakku juga, sayang"

Jimin tidak menjawab, dia masih menyibukkan diri dengan lebam di perut Yoongi. Kemudian, Yoongi menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin, membuat pemiliknya mendongak.

"kembali padaku, Park Jimin" bisiknya, "kembalilah"

Jimin menatap langsung kedalam mata Yoongi, dia melihat kesungguhan dan kerinduan yang sama dengan miliknya. Dia belum sempat menjawab, tapi Min Yoongi sudah mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"kembalilah, cintaku" Yoongi berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman itu lagi. Yoongi mendorong Jimin dengan ciumannya membuat pemuda itu berbaring di kasur dengan dirinya merangkak, masih mencium bibir ranum itu.

Yoongi mengambil kesempatan saat Jimin membuka mulut, terengah. Yoongi menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jimin, bermain-main dengan lidahnya dan menghisap mulut itu dengan kuat, membuatnya melebur dengan lembut dimulutnya sendiri.

"a-ah, Min Yoongi"

Telinga Yoongi menangkap desahan Jimin saat dirinya sedang menggigit leher pria yang sangat dicintainya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Belum puas, Yoongi mencoba membuat tanda lain di leher itu. Nafsu menyuruh Yoongi menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke celana Park Jimin, membuat pemuda dibawahnya itu mengerang karna sesuatu milik Min Yoongi menyentuh miliknya di balik kain dengan sensual.

"Yoongi- _ah_ "

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi bermain-main dengan tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap, pria itu bahkan tidak berniat membuka satupun kancing kemeja Jimin. Dia menggoda pemuda itu dibalik pakaiannya.

"Jimin- _ah_ "

"hm?"

Jimin membuka mata, mendapati Yoongi diatasnya sama-sama terengah. Pria itu sudah berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya, tapi sesungguhnya Jimin masih belum ingin Yoongi berhenti. Dia menginginkan pria itu.

"aku lapar"

Mereka saling bertatapan kemudian sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Dan detik itu juga Jimin mengambil keputusan untuk tidak akan kehilangan tawa itu lagi, dia tidak ingin kehilangan momen-momen seperti ini lagi, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Yoongi lagi. Dan dengan kejadian hari itu, Jimin menyadari bahwa dirinya akan membutuhkan Min Yoongi untuk menjaga anak mereka.

.

.

 _Seoul_ , seminggu kemudian…

Park Jimin sedang menata buku-buku musiknya di rak buku tinggi yang ada diperpustakaan kecil milik Min Yoongi. Barang-barangnya dari Busan baru saja tiba sejam yang lalu dan dia langsung menyibukkan diri menata semua itu di kamar dan rumah barunya.

Yoongi datang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "sayang, Namjoon dan Jin hyung datang"

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan buku terakhir di rak paling bawah setelah melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dipinggangnya. Mereka berciuman sebentar kemudian bersama-sama keluar dari ruangan penuh aroma kertas itu dan berjalan ke ruang tamu, menemukan Namjoon yang duduk dengan dengan seorang namja lain di sampingnya, namja tinggi secantik tuan putri.

"Jinnie hyung"

"yatuhan, chimchim"

Jin dan Jimin saling berpelukan dengan erat cukup lama, membuat Yoongi dengan dingin menarik Jimin, menimbulkan desis pelan dari yang lebih tua, "dasar cemburuan"

Jimin dan Namjoon tertawa melihat itu, sedangkan Yoongi masih berdiri merangkul Jimin dalam diam, menatap Jin dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

"Jungkook mana, Jim?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon langsung terjawab ketika Jungkook berlari turun dari tangga memanggil namanya dengan seorang baby sitter yang ikut berlari menjaga anak itu. Namjoon berdiri, menagkap Jungkook dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"kookie, Nam ahjussi akan memperkenalkan seseorang padamu…"

Jimin mematai Jin dengan bingung saat pria cantik itu berjalan menuju pintu depan, membukanya dan berteriak dari sana, "Kim Taehyung.!"

Tak lama, seorang anak kecil seumuran Jungkook berlari masuk dengan bunga ditangannya dan –seperti Jungkook– ada baby sitter berlarian menjaganya. Anak itu punya cengiran khas berbentuk kotak yang manis sekali.

"Taehyungie, sini"

Anak itu, Taehyung, berlari mendekati Namjoon yang kini berjongkok dan menurunkan Jungkook, membawa kedua anak itu saling berhadapan, "ini Taehyungie, Kim Taehyung, dia anak Nam ahjussi loh. Kookie mau main dengan Taehyungie kan?"

Jungkook dan taehyung saling bertatapan dengan bingung, lalu kemudian Jungkook memekik senang, "iya, Kookie mau main dengan Taehyungie"

Semua orang dewasa disana tertawa melihat Jungkook yang kemudian memeluk Taehyung dan Taehyung yang kemudian nyengir lebar lalu memberikan bunga ditangannya pada Jungkook.

"Taehyungie setahun lebih tua loh," kata Jin pada anak-anak itu, "jadi Kookie panggil _hyung_ ya"

Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat, "ne! Tae _hyung_.."

Kening Taehyung mengerut bingung, "panggil hyung dong"

"Tae _hyung_ " Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata berbinar, dia senang punya teman baru. Tapi Taehyung belum mengerti namun memilih mengabaikannya.

"ayo main"

Taehyung dan Jungkook berpegangan tangan kemudian membuat baby sitter mereka berlarian lagi untuk menjaga mereka. anak-anak itu berhenti di depan tangga kemudian Taehyung bergerak mencium pipi Jungkook, sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama dan mulai memanjat tangga, pergi ke kamar Jungkook di lantai 2.

"sepertinya kita akan jadi besan" kata Jin yang kemudian masuk dalam rangkulan suaminya, membuat Namjoon dan Jimin tertawa. Yoongi hanya menatap punggung anaknya yang semakin menghilang di tangga.

"sayangnya aku tidak mau anakku menikah dengan alien seperti anakmu itu. Kasihan Jungkook"

"yah Min Yoongi!" itu suara Jin, dia baru akan menjambak rambut Yoongi jika suaminya tidak menahannya.

"dia bosku, kalau kau lupa, sayang"

Mereka tertawa melihat Jin merengut dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Namjoon dengan menginjak kaki suaminya itu. Mereka kemudian duduk bersama di sofa, mengobrol tentang apa yang dilakukan Jimin selama 6 tahun di Busan, juga membicarakan tentang interview sebuah majalah bisnis untuk Min Yoongi dan Jimin. Ya, mereka akan segera memberitau dunia tentang keluarga mereka. Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin, menguatkan dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. dan juga mengobrolkan hal lain lagi, seperti perjodohan Kim Taehyung dan Min Jungkook misalnya?

.

.

Theend

.

.

A/N:

 _Comeback to Me_ finished yeey..

Hutang sequel ALPOYL lunas nih yaa... hahaha. selamat menikmati (?)

Untuk adegan ranjang yang dipotong diatas, saya berterima kasih sama **irmagination** yang ngirimin saya video keren banget sampe saya loncat-loncat featuring tereak-tereak gajelas. Hahaha, dan karna dia ngirim video itu waktu lagi ngetik CTM akhirnya jadilah adegan _kepotong_ itu. Huhahuha. Tolong maafkan saya karna saya seneng banget memotong bed scene YoonMin.

Dan Kim Jungkook? Dia adalah mr. capable –nya Running Man. Ga ada alasan khusus waktu saya masukin dia jadi cast.

Um, itu aja kayaknya. Bye~

Ketemu di That Thing and I sama The Rival..

Review, guys :*

*pyong*

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
